Together
by ElementofHeart
Summary: "Together." They resonated, and with the last seconds, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. And she was left alone in the dark, again; with the warmth of his kiss on her forehead.


A handshake.

Dark orbs met with ocean blue ones.

Both of their bodies just stood there, not knowing what to do next. What to _feel_ next.

This would be a temporary goodbye; they would see each other soon when this was all over. So, why was it shattering all over their insides, making them want to scream and yell and cry and just beg the other not to _let go._

Before they knew it, the sound of barefeet shuffled in the sand. A step was taken, and before they even knew it, they had their eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, and lips interlocked. It felt nice and warm, almost like they could feel it in each other that this was where they belonged. _Together._

Not separated by land and sea. Not separated by homeworld gems. Not separated by the Crystal Gems.

Just... _together._

It ended too soon for both of them, not wanting to break apart; but the lack of oxygen was burning their lungs, and they knew their time was running out. It would be a long while before they saw each other again. Too long for either of them.

Slowly, he carefully brought her close to him, holding her close to him as he lay his chin over her head, eyes closed in content. Her scent immediately washed him: she smelled like the sea, of the sea salt that resided in the beautifulest of oceans, the same color as her eyes and hair. God, would he miss this for a long while.

The scene soon changed, it was now dark; the single source of light radiated from the green water below them that glowed.

She only clung to him, burying her head into the crook of his neck and just holding onto his shirt as if for dear life. And it was in a way; her light was to be taken away from her the moment he woke up. Without herself even knowing, tears were cascading down his shirt, making a blotchy wet mess.

But he could care less, he thought with a small smile, rubbing her back in a way to soothe her. They would get through this. Jasper would be imprisoned, she could be free, and they could be together. The Beach Summer Fun Buddies that they had always dreamed they would become will soon be a reality. He swore to it.

Then he began to slowly disappear, fading into nothingness as he comforted the crying girl in his arms. His smile was enough to calm her down, and in an instant, she hugged him once more. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, pressing a swift kiss to her temple. And she in return, sang of the future life they both wished would come true.

They would do this all.

 _"Together."_ They resonated, and with the last seconds, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. And she was left alone in the dark, again; with the warmth of his kiss on her forehead.

* * *

A small nudge.

"Hey, wake up."

She had already been awake, she was just too tired from nursing her youngest son to get up.

"Lapis, come on honey."

She inwardly smiled. She knew Steven hated it when she pretended she was asleep to run away from her motherly duties for a few extra minutes of sleep.

"Lapissssssss~! Rose wants her mother to come into her room and tell her _that_ story again."

Said gem only let out light laughs as she slowly turned around to meet her husband, her ocean blue orbs meeting his dark ones.

Both of their bodies were near each other, one lying on the bed quite lazily and the other with their hands on their hips. They both knew what to do next, what to _feel_ next.

They had said goodbye, but had finally been able to say hello; they were finally able to see each other once it was all over. Their insides were no longer shattering, making them want to scream and cry and just beg the other to not _let go._ Because they wouldn't; they would just _hold on_ to each other even more.

Before they knew it, the sound of feet shuffled under the creaking of the wooden floor. A step was taken, and before they even knew it, they had their eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, and lips interlocked. It felt breathtaking; they could feel it in each other that this was where they belonged. _Together._

Not separated by land and sea. Not separated by homeworld gems. Not separated by the Crystal Gems.

Just... _together._

* * *

 _Hi guys~! Just wanted to drop off this little one-shot here. ;u; My OTP, but of course, with an Older!Steven. I dunno these two are just...cute? Adorable? Amazing?_

 _Hehe, anyways, I'd like to explain a lot of things that you guys may/may not have gotten:_

 _[1] The first time someone initiates the kiss, it's Lapis. The next time, it's Steven. In a way, I tried to show that as time went on, Steven grew up to be strong and brave like his mother, and gaining a lot of confidence from his father; he grew for Lapis, and wanted to show it to her._

 _[2] Yes, Steven was dreaming just like he was in "Chilled Tid". He met Lapis in his dreams, and eventually found out how to change the scenery for a while before it went back to the location where Lapis and Jasper are battling at. In this case, he changed the scene to the beach in Beach City._

 _[3] Um...I realized after a while that Lapis can't technically have kids, but let's just say she didn't end up like Rose, alright? Steven and the CG's finally found a way to stop gems from giving up their physical forms, hehe. ^^_

 _Anyways, thank you for reading this! I would LOVE it if you guys reviewed and told me what you think! :) Let's hope for some more SU episode's soon~!_


End file.
